


You may be their friend but you’re my brother

by batsbatsbatsbats



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Communication, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Grammar whos she, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, IRL Fic, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, I’m gay and dyslexic, Jumping to Conclusions, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Overthinking, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They love each other, They’re brothers your honor, Tik Tok, Tommy cries, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur calls Tommy nicknames, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), cute nicknames, fluff near the end, hate comments, i love these bois, they deserve nice things, tommy shouldn’t be allowed on tik tok at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsbatsbatsbats/pseuds/batsbatsbatsbats
Summary: Tommy after a stressful few days sees a tik tok trend and starts to spiral down a rabbit hole of self doubt. As he slowly starts to fall apart his big brother shows up. And Wilbur refuses to let Tommy be alone any longer.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 66
Kudos: 705





	You may be their friend but you’re my brother

**Author's Note:**

> Again I wrote this is one go nonstop. I had this idea for a while and I finally decide to write it. Please be nice and I hope you guys like it !  
> (( I’m slightly dyslexic so please forgive any spelling mistakes !!))

The thing is Tommy was used to hate comments by now. You don’t have an online persona like his and get away scotch free. He already had a thick skin from being bullied when he was younger so he was quite good at deflecting the comments online. Bouncing back incredibly fast was a skill he was quite proud of. 

However he found lately he was faltering slightly. All the small things started to add up quickly. Tubbo cancelling on him last minute for Ranboo. Wilbur calling him an awful child and sounding like he almost meant it. Phil telling him to stop annoying him , and then the comments. The comments started to seem like maybe they might be true. But Tommy was a tough motherfucker so he wasn’t going to let this bother him. 

As more and more tiny insignificant things happened the more he felt his “nothing fucking fazes me“ facade start to crack. What really kickstarted this whole mess happened right after he left a Sleepy Bois call and was ignored for a good chunk. When the call ended he decided to scroll on tik tok to distract him. 

It was around 12-12:30 when he started getting the videos on his for you page. He saw a couple of trends and one caught his eye. It was a trend that revolved around not texting your friends first and letting them start the conversation. Tommy didn’t know how to feel so he scrolled though a couple of them. Each video had people getting messages from one day to at least a couple of weeks. 

He scoffed to himself as he saw a girl crying about being ignored for four days because that wouldn’t happen to him. Tommy paused however and thought about all the things that have been happening recently. He exited out of the app with a frown, quickly muttering “theres no fucking way” to himself as he started to scroll through his messages. And low and behold he was the first to start every conversation he’s had recently.

Tommy didn’t really know what to think. The more messages he opened the more damning the evidence was. He gradually felt the tears build up in his eyes. But he refused to let them fall just yet. What made them fall however was when he saw the last messages from his and Dream’s conversation. Dream said that “he was too busy to entertain Tommy and he needed him to stop annoying him so he could focus.” He apologized later over and over again but still it didn’t change the facts. 

After acknowledging that he was still a tough fucking badass man he wiped his face after a couple minutes of crying. With an uncharacteristic look of hesitation he made his choice. If he was so obnoxious and annoying then his friends can start the conversations . Tommy last thought before falling asleep was ‘this was going to be a piece of fucking cake’.

Not even halfway through day one Tommy realized he was absolutely fucking wrong. Every time his phone vibrated he kept checking. He streamed like normal and kept up the banter . Mentally he was thanking himself for creating a persona so loud that he could hide his feelings visibly. After saying goodbye to chat and the others he exited. 

This was actually going to be very hard wasn’t it ? By the end of day one Tommy was feeling slightly discouraged but he held onto his hope. They’ll fucking text him . Of course they will ! Why wouldn’t they ! In the back of his mind though he could feel the doubt start to grow.

Day two was a free day and then day three started. Tommy was starting to consider that fact that maybe , just maybe, they wouldn’t message him. But he had a stream with the Sleepy Bois that day so he brushed aside his ever growing hurt and put on a happy face. Whenever Tommy is feeling hurt or tired his humor is quite strange. However every joke he said landed and it turned out to be hilarious. Everybody laughed and had fun! Except... he didn’t have fun with them. 

Tommy quickly grew used to the silence after he ended his streams by day five. Immediately after the recordings stopped his smile would instantly drop. He felt very cold nowadays and just empty. The silence felt so suffocating. Tommy was a blunt person and said what was on his mind whether anybody liked it or not. So why was it so hard to admit that maybe his friends were happier without him? 

A fucking week went by. An entire week where he was completely and utterly left alone. He stopped reading the hate comments after day five. It also didn’t help that maybe the people online might have a fucking point. By 12:00 AM on Saturday morning Tommy just ... gave up. 

Sunday night was when everything came to a crashing stop. He’s been sleeping more and more ever since his bones felt like they were made of lead. His bed was his best friend and it that would be incredibly depressing thought if curling up in its warmth wasn’t fucking comforting. Tommy’s phone started to vibrate around 11:00 in the afternoon. Ever since he lost hope he stopped checking it. He couldn’t handle the disappointment of seeing no messages. He turned over to the side and went back to sleep. 

A ringing phone that wouldn’t shut up woke him. Tommy grabbed his phone and answered without checking. Foot steps pacing fast greeted him on the other side of the line. They stopped moving on the other end once the phone call connected. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur fucking Soot breathed nervously into the microphone,”you weren’t answering and I got worried !”

Tommy just blinked and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands before answering in a quiet tone,” sorry didn’t mean to ignore you I just woke up.”

Pure silence greeted him until Wilbur said visible confusion,” it’s 10:00 o’ clock though? “

Tommy just hummed and asked ,”was there something you needed Wilbur?”

Nervous familiar chuckling washed over him making Tommy relax despite himself. He knows that Wilbur might not think of Tommy as his brother but he thought of him that way. And after a week of being alone this felt so nice. But it still hurt in the way you clean a cut with disinfectant. The relief was followed by a slight of pain.

“I just realized I haven’t heard from you in a while and I thought that was quite strange,” Wilbur said audibly running a hand through his hair,” normally I can’t go a day without you blowing up my phone !”

He knew Wilbur meant it as a joke. It didn’t stop Tommy from wincing slightly and clenching his jaw to fight back tears though. 

“I’m sorry about that. I can stop doing that if it bothers you so much,” Tommy said sincerely. 

“What ?? No that’s not what I meant -Tommy I miss talking to you,” Wilbur said sounding extremely fucking genuine.

Being punched would have hurt less at this point. Tommy wrapped himself up in more blankets as he wiped his slowly leaking eyes. 

Curling up into he responded with a quiet,” you know you don’t have to lie to me Wil. It must have been nice to have a break from me right ?”

He could hear the sharp inhale of the other man after he spoke. In his mind he could picture his eye brows furrowing and him running a nervous hand though his hair faster and faster. But that was ridiculous because at this point Tommy was basically trying to convince himself that he cared. Which was just fucking stupid. 

“Can I ,” Wilbur started to ask before he cut himself off. He took a deep breath before continuing ,” can we discord call please? I think it would be better to have this conversation face to face.”

Tommy was just resigned at this point so he merely agreed and hung up. He draped a blanket over his shoulders and grabbed one of his pillows to hold as he settled in his desk chair. With a deep breath he answered the Wilbur Soot is calling notification. 

You could practically feel the concern leaking off Wilbur through the screen. Which was weird because why was he concerned? Tommy was doing them all a fucking favor after all. 

The mans eyes scanned him before breathing out “you look absolutely wrecked.”

Tommy couldn’t help but smile slightly at that. At least Wilbur will be fucking honest with him, “Thanks big man,” he murmured back. 

Wilbur without looking away from Tommy’s face said,”I’ve been quite busy this week working on a lot things.” 

Tommy blinked not knowing where this was leading. So he hummed in acknowledgement before cuddling his pillow closer. He could almost feel Wilbur holding himself back from aweing at him. 

Wilbur continued after a beat,” New computer upgrades, started working on the new smp script, streams , new songs to write you know ? Things were very hectic this week.”

The man paused and seeing the confused look on Tommy face he softened his tone,” I felt off kilter all week. After every task I worked on the silence was too loud. You know you- can I tell you something ? Something you can’t share with anyone ?”

Wilbur waited until Tommy nodded before continuing,” I finished a couple of songs this week as I said . One of them is well- well one of them is about you actually,” he nervously chuckled at the end of his sentence.

Never in his entire existence has Tommy ever been this fucking confused, “okay then? I’m honored Wilbur don’t get me wrong but what has this to do with anything?”

Wilbur swallowed before looking into Tommy’s eyes, Tommy noticed Wilbur's eyes were wet, “the moment I finished part of the song I realized what was wrong. You weren’t there and you haven’t been in a while.” 

Tommy swallowed wetly and looked away saying in a crackling voice,” I don’t know what you mean. Me being gone isn’t that noticeable. If anything you should be happy you had silence to work in.” 

“How could you say that,” Wilbur softly breathed out staring at his little brother in disbelief,” I missed you without knowing it all week and the moment I stop focusing on work I spent all day trying to talk to you.”

With a small shrug he mumbled,”you got a lot done this week when I wasn’t annoying you so maybe the radio silence shouldn’t stop now.”

Disbelieving laughter made his neck snap up. Wilbur was laughing yet it looked wrong . Tommy couldn’t tell what the emotion on his face was since there was so many. 

“You’re joking right ?,” Wilburs voice shook slightly with an almost pleasing tone ,” toms ? This is a joke right?”

When Tommy just looked into his eyes and smiled a small broken little smile he watched Wilbur sit up completely straight. 

“Okay listen to me,” the firm tone of voice of his ‘brother’ made him look him in the eyes at his tone ,” the moment I realized I haven’t talked to you in ages I missed you. I missed you so much all at once.”

Picking at his blanket Tommy laughed self deprecatingly and asked genuinely ,” what even is there to miss Wilbur ? My annoyingness?”

“Your humor,” Wilbur said in a sharp protective tone that practically screamed no nonsense,” the way you can make everyone relax with only a couple of words, your kindness, everything about you Tommy.”

Wilbur cut himself off with a laugh that grew more wet the longer it went on. When they locked eyes again neither of them had dry eyes . Tears streaked down both of their faces and they couldn’t look away.

“I just realized,” Wilbur rasped out wetly as he refused to look away from his little brothers face,” I think I missed hearing your laugh most of all.”

It was silent expect for the sniffling and snuffles of the two brothers.

“I don’t think you realize how much happiness you bring to others bubba,” Wilbur said in a voice that screamed ‘please please believe me’.

“The only thing I bring is annoyance,” Tommy said without missing a beat trying to ignore the warmth that was rising in his chest,” you’re the only one who - who ‘missed’ me anyways.”

“No-no thats not -listen to me,” Wilburs voice commanded him to listen and honestly Tommy was starting to get tired of this , “ have you checked any of the chats at all?? Everybody’s worried about you.”

Tommy could feel something snap inside him and he couldn’t help but wetly snarl, “ don’t you dare fucking lie to me. Ever since I started this stupid thing I realized that none of you need me or want to talk to me.”

Without looking away from Wilbur’s face he kept going spurred on by how good it felt to let it all out ,” I figured everything out okay? I figured out that none of you fucking like me and that you all tolerate me. I figured out that if I don’t bother you all or spam you , then none of you give a shit. I kept checking day after day and by day three I stopped. So don’t you sit here and lie to my face Wilbur Soot.”

The only thing that filled the air was Tommy’s heavy breathing and his sniffling. With shaky hands he tried to brush his tears away. 

“What did you mean by ‘day three’ and ‘since I started this stupid thing ‘ Tommy?,” Wilbur said in a no bullshit kind of tone while putting fingers quotes around Tommy’s words. 

Tommy knew he was well past the point of no return so he continued, “ it was a stupid trend I saw late at night on tik tok. Dont text your friends and let them text first,” he could see the horrified realization growing in Wilbur’s eyes but he had to finish, “ and I figured sure I start the majority of conversations but they’ll message me right?”

With a wet manic laugh ,that caused psychical pain to Wilbur’s chest ,Tommy continued sparing no mercy. 

“Imagine my surprise at how easy it was for everyone to just forget I exist. Everyone was probably so relieved that the local annoyance left them alone. They were having the time of their life during their vacation from me.”

He looked up and met Wilbur’s eyes as his tears stopped falling,” you know what I just realized ? When you remembered I existed you must have asked the chats if anyone spoke to me recently. And that’s why they were worried. It wasn’t because they missed me. Oh no oh no. It was because you pointed it out!”

Tommy’s shakey breathing filled the air once again before his spiraling thoughts were stopped. 

“Bullshit,” Wilbur honest to god hissed at him with leaking eyes. Tommy has never seen Wilbur cry this much before in his entire life and made him uncomfortable to see his brother cry. 

“I can’t speak for our friends so I’m not going to try to. I’m disappointed in them as well as myself because you’re one of the best things in my life. Don’t scoff at me Thomas I’m serious .”

Wilbur was relentless and he wasn’t stopping anytime soon. He had a little brother to prove wrong. 

“I should have realized sooner and for that I’m so fucking sorry. I’ll spend as long as I have to making this up to you. But never fucking doubt that I care about you. You’re my brother and I’m not going to stop loving you anytime soon. Got it ?”

They’re positions were reversed all of a sudden. Wilbur trying to cool down and Tommy sitting in just stunned silence. 

“You really mean it?,” Tommy asked his voice a little stronger than before after he finished wiping his face. 

“Yes. Yes I do because only an absolute idiot wouldn’t adore you. You trust me right?,” Wilbur’s voice calmed down a little but took on that softer pleading tone again,”right? “

“Yeah,” Tommy breathed out with his wide blue eyes staring at his brother , “yeah I really do.”

Already he could barely remember the cold since Wilbur’s declaration on of love made him feel all warm inside. 

“Sleep call?,” Wilbur sheepishly asked interrupting his train of thought,” I don’t want to hang up. I’ll miss you.”

With an eye roll and a desperate attempt to feel normalcy again Tommy said ,”yeah sure clingy bitch.”

Wilbur laughed lightly and both could feel the stress melt away. Tommy could feel the exhaustion hit.

Wilbur noticed immediately and asked “Want to hear the song I wrote for you sunshine?”

Tommy yawned around the words ,”fuck yeah”.

Wilbur proceed to play a three minute instrumental with occasional words and hummed bits on his guitar. It was a soothing piece, almost like a lullaby. By the time it was finished Tommy was half asleep. 

Once Tommy realized the music stopped he rubbed his eyes and said ,” that was really good wilby.”

“I’m glad you like it toms ,” Wilbur smile grew as he awed extremely loudly inside his head,”maybe you should put your pillow on your desk and sleep since you’re tired,”he recommended.

“Fuck you I do what I want,” Tommy muttered but did as Wilbur asked.

As Wilbur kept playing the guitar and humming random song bits Tommy fell more and more asleep. However before he went out he had to say something.

“Did you fucking call me sunshine?” Tommy asked words slurring together. 

Wilbur put his chin in his hand and answered while smiling adoringly, “ yes I did and it fits you perfectly. Besides,” Wilbur added with a shit eating grin,” now I have an embarrassing endearing nickname to call you when you call me wilby.”

Tommy fake groaned an mumbled a “that’s cringe,” while Wilbur softly laughed. 

“Go to sleep sunshine. I’ll be on call with you when you wake up.”

“Night bitch .”

And so the two brothers stayed like that until they both woke up later. Sure they still had things to discuss and Wilbur still needed to drill a few points into his stubborn brothers head. But it could wait. For now Tommy slept warm and light for the first time in awhile. And Wilbur got to be there for his baby brother. It was a win win for these brothers.


End file.
